Faint of Heart
by CreativeWritingSoul
Summary: Boyfriends come and go, but best friends are around forever. Some stick around for a reason, some only for a season. Veronica learns just how important it is to surround herself with friends who will always be there for her. Rated T, to be safe.


**Disclaimer:  
><strong>This is a complete work of fiction. There's no resemblance to actual persons, places and / or events. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own any rights, copyrights to anything, nor do I own anything to do with City Girl Life. This is totally non-profit and entirely for fun.

**Summary:  
><strong>Boyfriends come and go, but best friends are around forever. Some stick around for a reason, some only for a season. Veronica learns just how important it is to surround herself with friends who will always be there for her. Rated T, to be safe.

**Genre(s):  
><strong>Friendship, Drama

**Pairing(s):  
><strong>Veronica x Esteban

**Warning(s):  
><strong>None

**Author's Note:  
><strong>This is the brand new category that I have so graciously asked Fanfiction if they would add and they did! This is my first celebratory story (for this category) that I'm sharing with the online world. I appreciate so much that they took the time out of their busy days to add this category in. I hope not only myself, but many others (even fellow players of the game) to join in on the City Girl Life Fanfiction fun. Please enjoy, don't forget to R & R, and many thanks for reading!

~ CreativeWritingSoul

* * *

><p><strong>Faint of Heart<strong>

Her heels clicked elegantly along the marble floors of the mansion. Long silky black hair cascaded down her back. Her wholesome yet slender figure was donned in a deep red, shimmery halter-top dress. It stopped above the knees, paired with black and gold peep-toe heels, it accentuated the entire look. Her look of consistent perfection.

She was waiting on _him_ again. Again, for the third time this week. On Monday, he said he was busy with school. She understood - he was continuing his education, but it didn't make her feel any better. Tuesday afternoon they were supposed to meet up for lunch at the new quaint little Italian diner in the neighborhood but he cancelled yet again. Desperate to see him at least once this week - she made third plans tonight, Friday evening.

Veronica pulled out her latest _iPhone _ and checked the time. 3:42pm.

She sighed helplessly, _'He said he'd be here at 2:30pm.' _She shoved her cell phone back into her clutch purse and snapped it shut.

"Jerald!" She called suddenly, her voice ringing through the entrance foyer.

"Yes Miss?" An older-looking man, average height - a small belly - stood as tall as he could manage, ready to obey.

She knew it was a long shot, but Veronica was willing to do near anything to hear what she wanted to hear. "Did my boyfriend call? Did he mention he'd be late?"

"No Miss, sir Esteban did not phone." He answered diligently.

Her eyes shifted from side-to-side quickly, she gave a quick nod. "Thank you." she said softly, walking over to the humongous window. A glimpse outside might just make him show up faster.

"Anything else Miss Veronica?"

"No, no." She waved him off quickly, "I'm fine. Go now."

He gave a nod and did as told, beginning to exit the foyer until hearing a sniffle come from the young socialite. He stopped to look back, his piercing blue eyes saw a usually confident Veronica become vulnerable in a matter of seconds. He wanted to comfort her, but protocol strongly called against such a thing. He proceeded to leave.

In a near panic, she her favorite make-up compact from her clutch - checking her eyes, making sure her mascara wasn't running. "Perfection." She gave a small smile before shutting it promptly.

_'Everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last-' _

Her phone almost flew out of her clutch and out the window she grabbed for it so rapidly. She answered it without looking at the caller identity. "Hi!"

"Hey girl!" It was her friend Jenna. Certainly not who she wanted to hear from.

"What do _you_ want from _me_?" The dark-haired beauty asked rigidly.

There was a snort on the other end of the line, accompanied with a giggle. "That turned sour quick! What's with you?"

"Nothing." She snapped.

"It's either a sensitive time of the month or maybe your favorite lip gloss ran out, or both!"

"I didn't answer to put up with your senseless giggles. I'm very busy. I have no time for this." She had her hands on her hips, as usual.

"Okay sorry, sorry. I was just wondering if you wanted to come over for a girl's night. Olivia needs to de-stress from work and I figured why just keep it between us when we can have you too!" She was very inviting. Jenna always was. She had good intentions.

"I can't."

"Can't? What's up - a hot date?" She teased, but Veronica could sense that Jenna was being genuine with the disappointed tone in her voice.

"Well, yes actually. With the b-f." She told Jenna, another call suddenly came through. "Gotta go!" She hung up on Jenna right away to answer this new call.

"Hey V," there his deep, sexy voice was! "what's up?" He asked, so nonchalant.

"What's up?" She shot back, even though she was glad to hear his voice - he was still severely late! "You were supposed to be here over an hour ago! That's what's up. Esteban, you're on your way right? I'll see you soon!"

"V, Veronica, hold up. . ." he began, it seemed he was trying to figure out just what to say.

"Hold, what?" She questioned, ever so innocently. "I'm all dolled up for you, everything you adore is right here. . . the only one thing missing is you." She told him, having a feeling she knew exactly where this was going. "Please don't tell me. . ."

"I'm so sorry V," there was a long pause, a groan from him as he stretched or something similar - she assumed. "listen baby, we'll make other plans okay? I, I stayed up to study and did my exam but it's kicked my butt. I have another 3 assignments due in two days from now, I'm-"

"Busy. I got it."

"Veronica wait! I, adore you. You know that."

She gave a soft smile, "I adore you more."

"I adore you most. Hang in tight, I promise when we do get together next, it'll be amazing. So amazing in fact, you might just let these other disappointments slip your mind?" He bribed, she could picture his perfectly white smile right there, knowing it so well.

"We'll see about that." She lightly giggled. "Kiss, kiss." She hung up the phone and sighed. Perhaps it wasn't too late to call Jenna back after all. . .

**_`·.¸·:·´`·:·.¸·:·´_**_** ) * ( C / G / L ) * ( **_**_`·.¸·:·´`·:·.¸·:·´_**

Jenna had her long blond hair up in a messy bun, her favorite pink with white polka-dotted p.j's on and a pink tank. She was as ready for this slumber party she could get, all she needed now were her very best of girl friends. If it was one thing Jenna disliked, it was waiting for others to get to her place or any location on time. Veronica always showed up fashionably late (if she would show up at all, she didn't exactly confirm or decline) and Olivia would show up a couple minutes past. For her business affairs, she always showed up quarter to, but this was a casual get together - there was no need for such formality.

Her fluffy white Persian cat Charlie, affectionately rubbed against her legs and purred. "I know Charlie, I'm super excited too." She told him, tapping her right foot restlessly.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Yes! Finally!" She jumped up and nearly ran her pet cat over to get to her apartment door. She unlocked a deadbolt and opened the door. There stood her good friend Olivia, her luscious brown curls astray yet styled in such an organized manner, she had on a set of navy blue silky pajama bottoms, they had silver stars all over. A thin white tank and the matching top to the outfit.

"Hey Jenna," she greeted with a half-smile. Even though she looked fine, anyone could tell looking into her eyes that she'd been stressed out. Nearly to her limit.

"You look like we need movies, popcorn and facials - stat, pronto." She giggled lightly, welcoming Olivia into her humble apartment.

"I just need to sit down and talk, but those other options sound pretty tempting too." She thought about it with a knowing smile, she had an over-sized purse which carried all her necessities she'd need for the night.

Jenna opened her stainless steel fridge and pulled out a tray of celery, carrots, peppers and delicious spinach dip that she whipped up herself. "Alright 'Liv, you can tell me all about what's going on while we munch out and try to de-stress."

She took in a deep breath, but was ready to go off like a canon as she plopped on the white sofa. "First of all, there's this girl at work who thinks her stuff doesn't stink. She thinks she knows everything and she's the first person to go out of their way to bully me. I'm so mad, I thought I was out of high school, not back in it again."

"Whoa, slow down." Jenna gave Olivia's arm a gentle pat. "How does she bully you?"

Taking a moment to think about it, she answered. "Well, I mean literal grade school bullying. Knocking my briefcase out of my hands, kicking it when I go to pick it up. Taking pieces of my paperwork so when I go to present my case, I come _so_ close to messing it up because I don't have my proper notes. Things like that. She's out to get me Jenna and I don't know what to do. I didn't do anything to her."

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Olivia and Jenna both looked at one another quizzically. Neither one was sure who that could be, but the blonde got up and cautiously looked through the peep-hole. It was Veronica! She opened the door widely and hugged the tall dark haired woman.

"Yeah, yeah - hey Jenna." she pat the other's back briefly, parting the hug as she walked directly into the apartment, heels and all she sat down on the other end of the sofa, where Jenna had just been. "I overheard briefly what you were saying to Jenna, and the problem's obvious."

Olivia raised a suspicious brow, sometimes Veronica's conclusions were far from the right destination. "Oh?"

"She's jealous."

"Veronica," Olivia sighed, giving her deep brown eyes a roll. "let's get serious here."

"Well 'Liv, maybe V has a point." Jenna pointed out, sitting across from them in a lush white lounge chair. She brought both knees up to her chest, gaining some certain comfort.

"Thank you," She paused, shifting her attention back to the African American beauty. "I am being serious," she interjected with a serious nod. "trust me! I spend every summer at my parents' country club, I practically grew up with snobby, materialistic, _jealous_ girls all my life." She elegantly brought her right leg over her left, her peep-toe heel bobbing up and down. "You're a great, law-person you."

Olivia smiled widely, for a girl who could instantly tell you the difference between _Gucci _and _Prada_ in less than a minute - had no idea what she did for a living. "Paralegal."

"Sure, you're obviously great at what you do. So that being said, she's bullying you like this because she's really unsure of her own skills. While you have the skills to pay your bills, it's likely she doesn't." Jenna couldn't help but to nod along, Veronica really knew what she was talking about here. This was her time to shine.

Olivia sighed, she wasn't sure what to say. "If she's jealous of me, why won't she just tell me?"

"Pfft," Veronica giggled. "please, you don't ever tell someone you're jealous of them! You act callous. It's girl code, pinky promise."

Olivia was never one to fall for girl-code shenanigans or follow any of the drama while in school. She focused on studies and her studies only. It was why she was valedictorian of her high school graduation and her university graduation as well. "What do I do?"

Veronica tapped a French manicured nail on her chin, "Well, you have to catch her in the acts and take proof - or have someone of higher rank catch her, they'll deal with her and she'll be out of your hair. It might take awhile but you're a better person than her, just remember that." She gave a sincere smile.

Olivia was near astonished how wise Veronica had been just now, but she wasn't about to call her out on it. "Thanks girl, I'll keep that in mind."

Jenna and Olivia had been snacking on the veggie tray, it was positively delish. "So. . . you sounded pretty ticked on the phone earlier," the blond stated - remembering their earlier phone conversation. "everything okay?"

"Yes." She told them, but frowned shortly thereafter. "No." She heaved a sigh finally, "I don't know. It's Esteban, he's kept missing our dates - telling me he's going to reschedule. He sounds very sweet and sincere, but I'm tired of being stood up. I should be the one standing him up, not him standing me up." She took a celery stick and dipped it in the dip - eating it gracefully. "Necessary carb-overload."

Olivia couldn't really give advice or tell her everything would be alright. She was the only one in her circle of good friends whom hadn't dated, not even once. When it came to this whole dating thing, she didn't have the foggiest idea.

Jenna on the other hand, gave her head a nod and she sighed. "Boys. I tell you. We can't live with them, can't live without them." She scooted closer to grab another carrot stick, dipping the majority and bringing it to her mouth cautiously, a hand underneath her carrot to catch any excess dip that might fall off. "Hang in there, you'll have a wicked date that you'll be bragging to us in no time." She smiled, "Now I hope you aren't all dressed to the nine's for this sleepover!"

Veronica looked down at the carpeted area rug. "Well, I uh, I didn't assume I'd be staying."

"Of course you are! Let me get you some p.j's right away!" Jenna hopped up and hurried off into her bedroom. Coming back with a pair of black bottoms with red lip-prints all over and a plain black t-shirt. "Here we go! I hope these will do."

Veronica smiled warmly, "These are perfect. Thanks Jenna, for accepting me when I wasn't the nicest to you on the phone earlier. You guys understand how moody I get," She giggled. "there's nowhere else I'd rather spend the night than here."

_'Everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last, need you by my side-'_

She scrambled to find her phone in her clutch, picking it up before her voicemail got it. "V, speak."

"Hey babe," Veronica nearly dropped her cell phone. It was Esteban? "I'm at your place and you're not here, I was wondering - can we turn that lunch, into dinner?"

Her eyes widened and Jenna and Olivia looked at her with such curiosity.

"Hold on," She brought her phone down, covering the speakers. "I really would love to hang out with you guys and all, but uh. . ."

Olivia nodded, "That's Esteban, isn't it?"

It was Veronica's turn to nod, "Yeah. . . he wants to know if I can do dinner."

"I don't see why you can't, it's not too late." Jenna told her encouragingly.

"You mean it?!" Veronica's eyes lit up like the 4th of July.

"Of course, go, go. We'll catch up with you another time."

"Thanks girls!" She brought her phone back up to her ear, "Yeah, dinner's fine. Pick me up in ten." She hung up her phone, quickly gathering her things, leaving Jenna's outfit in her spot on the sofa. "I mean it, thank you."

"Yeah whatever, just go. And don't spare us the deets!" Jenna pressed already, grateful that things worked out for now between the on-again, off-again couple.

Olivia waved goodbye and let out a sigh as Jenna's apartment door shut. "As long as V's back to normal, everything else is too." The girls shared a laugh and a night full of rest and relaxation.

_**_`·.¸·:·´`·:·.¸·:·´_**_** ) * ( C / G / L ) * ( **_**_`·.¸·:·´`·:·.¸·:·´_**_


End file.
